Yami's fight
by Chicookie
Summary: My little sis wrote this. So be nice to her, please!! It's about Yami, and fighting, duh!
1. Default Chapter

Yami's fight Disclaimer: I don't own any of these cartoons, I don't own anything.  
  
(Kenshin pops out) Kenshin: Why am I not in this fic. How cruel is the author?  
  
Yami- Yugi: Silence! I wasn't finish speaking, I didn't even get to start speaking. As I was saying I won the first match in this Fighting Tournament.  
  
Patrick: He's right.  
  
Kenshin: Patrick, what are you doing here? You aren't even a Japanese Anime.  
  
Patrick: Yes, I am. I even speak the language.  
  
Yami-Yugi: Prove it.  
  
Patrick: OK, ching-chug ching.  
  
Yami-Yugi- That isn't funny.  
  
Patrick: Yes it is, you know you want to laugh.  
  
Kenshin: Do you?  
  
Patrick: I.Don't.. Know..  
  
Heero: I fought against Yami, and won fairly.  
  
Yami: You mean lost fairly.  
  
Heero: No, I won. You wanna take this outside.  
  
Yami: It's time to D..D..D..D..D. Duel.  
  
Howdy: I'll be the referee for this here duel, see I got my black and white apron on. Don't I look purdy?  
  
Yami, Kenshin, Hero, Patrick: ......  
  
Patrick: Fingernails, fingernails, fingernails.  
  
Kenshin: What wrong with my fingernails?  
  
Patrick: They're purdy.  
  
Kenshin: I know.  
  
Yami: Will you gurls leave, we got to duel.  
  
Patrick: I'm not a gurl, I'm a woman.  
  
Howdy, Hero, Yami, Kenshin: .....  
  
Author notes: Give me ideas, people! I'll post as soon as possible. Later Days. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Losers are us  
  
Patrick: Lets go shopping!  
  
Yami: we even aren't girls like you  
  
SERENA: yeah, let's go!!  
  
Yami: When you get here?  
  
SERENA: I morphed here.  
  
HEERO: You aren't a power ranger.  
  
SERENA: Your point, please.  
  
Heero: Were in the middle of a fight here, so leave!  
  
YAMI: Correction , its a D.D.D.D.Duel.  
  
Heero: Whatever!  
  
SERENA: Lets go girls!  
  
KENSHIN: Uh,..we're guys.  
  
SERENA: Close enough!  
  
Patrick: I'm a girl.  
  
HEERO: How can you be so sure, YOU'RE A STARFISH!?  
  
PATRICK: I.don't .know.  
  
DOMON: SHUT UP! PATRICK!  
  
KENSHIN: What are you doing here?  
  
DOMON: I'm Anime too!!  
  
YAMI: Yeah old anieme.  
  
DOMON: Look whos' talking?  
  
SERENA: Guys. GUYS! No need to fight over me.  
  
ALL: .......  
  
HEERO: Who would want to fight over a crybaby like you?  
  
SERENA: I'm..Not... A ... CRYBABY!!!! (starts screaming, and crying, moon crescent starts to shine,)  
  
KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Everyone blows up!!)  
  
PATRICK: Are we dead yet?  
  
YAMI: SILENCE!!! Dead don't talk.  
  
The End of chapter 2  
  
Author's notes: As younger sister of Dark Shadow Wolf I thank her for ideas now its your turn write to me okay later days 


	3. Yami vs Heero

Chapter 3 Yami vs Heero  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these cartoons, you know the same as usual, I think I  
  
forgot it last chapter so I'm gonna write it twice. I DON'T OWN THESE FREAKIN  
  
CARTOONS!!! SO DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: Let's go guys.  
  
Kenshin, Howdy, Patrick, Domon: Okay!! Of f to the mall!!  
  
Yami: Wait Howdy, aren't you the referee?  
  
Howdy: Not any more, I'm out of this here d..d..d.duel.  
  
Yami: Don't make fun of the way I speak, Howard.  
  
Howdy: ITS' HOWDY!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: SILENCE!!! BE GONE!!!!!  
  
Howdy: Alrighty then. (group leaves leaving Yami and Heero alone)  
  
Yami: So, how should we d.d.d...duel?  
  
Heero: How about go fish?  
  
Yami: NO, uno!  
  
Heero: NO, I like old maid better.  
  
Yami: How 'bout we have a dance contest?  
  
Heero: Works for me.  
  
Yami: Let's D..D...D..Dance! (thought he was gonna say duel, huh?)  
  
( They start to do salsa, Yami accidentally kicked Heero. Heero punches his lights out. They fight like scrambled eggs! Until they both gave up and they both laid on the floor. Domon enters.)  
  
DOMON: I bought some new bras in 6 designer colors.  
  
All:........  
  
DOMON: What!? Some guys have a feminine side like Patrick.  
  
Kenshin: Patrick was just born that way!  
  
PATRICK: huh?  
  
HOWDY: So who won these here match? Authors note: who should win the match? Give me ideas people! I'll post soon as posible. 


End file.
